


Miraculous Fluff Month 2017

by Allmyfandomthings



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi, F/M, Miraculous Fluff Month, Tom and Sabine, adrienette - Freeform, chlonath, prompt list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 20,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allmyfandomthings/pseuds/Allmyfandomthings
Summary: This is based off of the Miraculous Fluff Month on Tumblr (Link here: https://miraculousfluffmonth.tumblr.com/tagged/ml-fluff-month-calendar)These are all in the same story, but most are able to be read individually. I will (hopefully) be updating this every day until the end of August. Basically, all of these are just quick stories that I came up with and wrote in about 30 minutes. If you want to see extra commentary about the chapters, check out my Tumblr where I am also posting dailyhereEnjoy!!!





	1. Day 1: blush

Marinette was sitting in her room sewing, as she usually did before bed. She was working on a project for Alya, a ladybug-themed scarf. It was rather simple, and she was looking forward to finishing it tonight, and giving it to Alya tomorrow. Marinette lived for the reactions that people gave when she presented her gifts to them. It was sometimes the only thing that kept her going on large projects.

She was just about to finish when there was a knocking on her trapdoor. She looked up, frowning. He had come by the previous night, and never came two days in a row. What was he doing up there tonight?

Marinette opened her skylight and let him in. Chat Noir entered, and sat in his usual spot on her lounge. This was the third month in a row that he had stopped by, but he had only recently been allowed to enter her room. 

“Hello, purr-incess. Having a good night?”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Hey, Chat. What brings you here tonight?”

Chat gave her a mischievous grin. “I missed you. It was claw-ful, having to wait to see you. So, I came tonight, rather than tomorrow.”

“Well, sorry, but I have a project that I am making for a friend, and I would like to finish it tonight.” Marinette gave him an apologetic smile. She always hated the days she had to send him away. 

“I won’t take up too much of your time, princess. I just have a gift for you.” Chat was still grinning, which made Marinette wonder. What did he have? He didn’t have anything in his hands when he climbed in…

Chat reached behind his back and pulled out a pink rose, a flower that generally symbolized admiration and graced, among other things. Marinette stared. “That’s for me? Why?”

Chats’ grin turned into a gentle smile. “Because, you are very special, Marinette.”

Marinette turned away, blushing, only managing to barely say “Thank you, Chat.”

By the time she could look up, he was already out her window.


	2. Day 2: Goodnight kisses

Ladybug and Chat Noir were just finishing up their patrol. They met at the top of an apartment and sat, watching the lights of the city. 

“I think that I might like someone.”

Ladybug looked up and saw that Chat was staring at the street, refusing to look at her.

“Well, that is amazing!!”

Chat looked up, his eyes filled with sorrow.

“you don’t understand, I can’t be with her. It would only put her in danger.”

“But, you deserve to be happy, Chat. Talk to her, ask her if she would be willing to take on the danger.”

Chat looked hopeful, and nodded his agreement. After a few more minutes, they parted ways. Ladybug went to her house and dropped onto her bed, nearly going to sleep. However, just as she was getting to sleep, there was a knock on her skylight. Groggily, she wondered what Chat was doing on her rooftop. Opening it, she found him on her roof, holding another rose. This time, though, it was red, the color of romance. She let him inside, onto his usual spot.

“Hello, purr-incess. May I talk to you?”

Marinette realized immediately where this conversation was going, and found that she didn’t really care. In fact… “Of course, Chat.”

“Over the last few months, I have come to, well, care for you. At first, it was as a friend, but recently, I have come to want to be… more than friends. But-”

“You don’t have to ask Chat. I’ll say yes.”

His eyes widened, surprised. “But, it’ll be dangerous, you might be targeted by akumas!”

Marinette gave him a confidant grin. “But, I have my knight in shining leather to protect me.”

Chat grinned, and set the rose in the vase with the other one. He seemed to notice how tired she was, and he picked her up and carried her to her bed. He tucked her in, just like a father would do with a child, and kissed her cheek. “Goodnight, Marinette.”

“Goodnight, Mon Chaton.”

Marinette went to sleep with a smile on her face that night.


	3. Day 3: Sweets

Adrien stirred the bowl, feeling happier than he had felt in a while. He was in the Dupain-Cheng kitchen, making some cookies with Marinette. The two of them, plus Alya and Nino, were at her house studying for an exam, and had decided to make some cookies as a break. Alya and Nino had disappeared after about 2 minutes, though, leaving the cooking to Marinette and himself. Marinette had freaked out in the beginning, frantically pounding on the trapdoor to her room, where the couple had barricaded themselves in. Marinette had calmed down, though, once then started baking. 

Adrien helped with grabbing the ingredients and mixing them, but Marinette handled the measurements, not trusting him to do it correctly. He didn’t blame her, though. This was the first time he had ever tried to make some food himself. He mixed the bowl, and watched as Marinette set the oven to the correct temperature. As it heated up, they put the batter onto trays, sneaking tastes of some of the batter as they did so. Adrien then did something that his better judgment would have prevented. However, his better judgment had gone upstairs and was now hanging out with Alya and Nino. Adrien reached into the bowl, scooped out a small amount of batter with his finger, and swiped it onto Marinettes’ nose. 

Marinette froze, going cross-eyed as she looked at the clump of batter on her nose. Her eyes slowly moved to Adrien, who gave her an innocent smile. Something that Adrien had never seen glinted through her bright blue eyes, something that made him pause. A slow, maniacal smile grew on her lips, and she uttered two words.

“It’s on.”

The kitchen exploded into activity, flour flying everywhere. Marinette pulled out a large roll of wax paper and covered the prepared batter. Marinette and Adrien were now in the middle of a flour war, white clouds filling the air. Marinette had banned the use of any other ingredient, since flour was easy to come by in a bakery. 

Sabine walked in and examined the mess, but just nodded and walked out. Adrien then knew that this was something that happened very often. That momentary distraction cost him a handful of flour to the face, making him sneeze. He lunged forward, trying to dump some of the powder into Marinettes’ hair, but at the last second, she vaulted over the table and out of reach. Adrien had a few moves to use, though, and slid under the table, catching her off guard. Instead of her hair, he managed to cover the bottom of her shirt, but now he was on the ground next to a grinning Marinette. 

Adrien could only look in horror as Marinette dragged her arm across the table, gathering the flour that had accumulated on it during the fight, and dumped it all on him. Adrien stood, looking at his clothes. Everything, including his black shirt, was completely white. He stared in shock, realizing the fun he had just had. Marinette apparently thought that his silence meant something else.

“Oh no, I am so sorry, I wasn’t thinking, I got flour all over you, and it might ruin the shirt, and then you will be mad at me, and your father will forbid you from ever seeing me again, and you won’t want to be friends with me and...”

Adrien started to slowly laugh. It started as a small chortle, and eventually grew to a true laugh, the likes of which he had only rarely given. He could not stop the laughter, he doubled over, and had to support himself with the table. He looked up and saw that Marinette had a tentative smile on her face. 

Reaching out, he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, crushing her against himself.

“Thank you, Marinette. That was the most fun I have ever had in my life. I don’t care if my clothes are ruined, I can get new ones.”

There was the click of a phone camera going off, and the two turned to see Alya and Nino standing in the doorway, Alya holding up her phone. 

“Awe, man, we missed the traditional flour fight.”

Marinette looked at Alya, holding in her own laughter. “Well, you can’t be in the fight if you didn’t make the cookies.”

Later that night, Adrien got a text. It was a group text of the entire class, excluding Chloe and Sabrina. His phone then started going off rapidly as everyone responded with various responses, ranging from cheesy “Awe”s to “Wow, they are cute together” and “Alya, why?” (the last one from Marinette)

The first text in the conversation was a picture of Adrien and Marinette, covered in flour, hugging in the equally flour-covered kitchen, both of them with laughter on their faces.

Adrien felt a goofy smile roll across his face as he made the picture the background of his phone, and responded with “:)”. He lay back in his bed, his mind filling with pictures of the event, and the joy that he felt when he was fighting with Marinette. Smiling, Adrien went to sleep.


	4. Day 4: Please, Stay?

Ladybug ran across the rooftops of Paris, finishing up the patrol route that she had. She was thinking about how Chat had asked her if she wanted to become more than friends, and she had said yes. But, then, Adrien hung out with her, and something had become apparent to her. She still had her crush on Adrien. It had changed slightly, since she was now… something with Chat, but her desire to be with him was still there. She had to figure it out, and soon. She didn’t want to be the person who dated two people. 

Speak of the devil, there was Chat, finishing up his route. Marinette wondered at the sudden flutter in her stomach. Oh, wait, Chat was looking extra good tonight. His hair was much better than usual, and he had a smile on his face that seemed like it was a permanent fixture. 

“Hello, My Lady. Tonight was rather quiet, don’t you think? Well, I guess that we should go!”

“Chat, I have a few questions for you, actually.”

Chat stopped, and turned back. “Yes?”

Marinette stepped a little closer, and punched him in the shoulder. “How did things go with the girl you mentioned?”

Chat smiled, and Marinette felt her heart melt just a little. “It went very well, actually. She said that she would like that! I happen to know her outside the mask as well, but she doesn’t really like me, though. I wish that I could talk to her outside my mask, and get to know her, but whenever I try, she runs. But, with the mask, I can get to know her, and I must tell you, she is super sweet.”

Marinette felt herself blush at his words. She almost told him right then and there, but something stayed her voice. She would, but right then, she didn’t. Instead, she wished Chat goodnight, and rushed to her house. She only barely made it before Chat appeared. He looked in through the skylight, and waved. Marinette opened the skylight and let him in. 

As had become the tradition, they sat and talked for a while, but while they talked, Marinette thought about who she knew that she actively avoided. She could not think of anyone, she didn’t hate anyone like that, except for Chloe, and she was certain that Chloe was not Chat. So, who could he be?

“I should probably go. It is getting late.”

“Could you stay?” Chat looked back, surprise clear in his eyes. “Please? Stay?”

Chat nodded as Marinette got comfortable in her bed. “Goodnight, princess.”

Marinette giggled. “Goodnight, Chat.”

Chat leaned down and kissed her on the forehead as Marinette went to sleep.


	5. Day 5: firsts

Nino sat on Marinettes’ couch, but barely paid attention to whatever Marinette and Adrien were doing. Alya was cuddled in to his side, nearly asleep. Nino thought back to the first time he had really considered Alya as more of a friend. He was in the middle of trying to confess to Marinette, but he chickened out and yelped out that he liked Alya. He had thought that he had just made a great mistake, but then there was an akuma attack, and Ladybug had shut him and Alya in a panther cage. During that time, Alya mentioned that she was there to help Marinette talk to Adrien, and Nino began to realize that he had not made a mistake at all.

Nino then thought of the first time they had held hands. They were walking around a market street, eyeing all of the products. There was a large commotion, and the two knew that they were close to an akuma. Alya didn’t even think about pulling out her phone, she instead grabbed his hand and yanked him to an alley and waited out the attack. After the attack, the couple walked back to the market, and then back home, never letting go of the others’ hand.

Now, though, Nino wanted another first. For this, he had coordinated with Adrien, to get Marinette and himself out of the room for it. Nino was nervous, this was the first time he had ever even tried this with anyone. He and Alya were cuddling already, and they held hands all the time. But this was an advancement that Nino wanted, but nerves kept him from doing it.

Nino looked at Adrien, who was looking back as he held Marinette in a headlock. Nino nodded, and Adrien directed the still-held Marinette out of the door and out of sight. There was quick rushed whispering and a quiet scream from Marinette. Alya noticed this and looked at Nino. 

“What is going on?”

Nino felt his stomach start to flip and twist with nerves. He needed to to this. He looked at Alya right in the eyes.

“Can I try something?”

Alya seemed to catch on to what he was talking about, and nodded. Nino leaned down, and kissed her right on her lips. Alya kissed him back, hugging him around the shoulders as he held her waist.

 

Adrien was just a little frantic. As soon as he had told Marinette what was going on, she gave a small scream and somehow twisted out of his headlock. He used that headlock on akumas, and they couldn’t get out. How did Marinette?

Marinette pulled out her phone and went to the closed door. She opened it ever so slightly, and poked her head and phone in. After a few seconds, she pulled back into Adriens’ side of the door, and she had a massive grin on her face. She showed her phone screen to him, and there was a picture of Nino and Alya kissing, tenderness flowing throughout the picture as they held each other.

Adrien smiled, happy for his bro. As he and Marinette walked back into the room, he wondered what it would be like to kiss Marinette like that. His smile grew even larger when Alya checked her phone and started to smile tenderly as she looked at the picture that Marinette sent to her.


	6. Day 6: Blanket Fort

Adrien was so excited for tonight. Marinette had invited everyone to a sleep over at her house that night. Adrien had never had a sleep over before, not even the times that he went to be with Marinette as Chat Noir. He always left whenever she fell asleep. Now, though, he was going to stay. They wouldn’t be alone, but he could stay.

The four friends walked to Marinettes’ house, and set down their overnight bags in the living room. Alya and Nino were close together the entire afternoon and evening, which prompted Marinette to take several more pictures with her phone, sending them all to Adrien. He smiled at all of them, since the pictures always showed the couple in some sort of embarrassing entanglement as they kissed and cuddled. Ever since that first kiss, they certainly kissed a lot. 

*.*.*

They watched a movie as they all slipped one by one into sleep. Marinette was the last one to go, and she watched the group as they slept. Alya and Nino, of course, were close to each other, but far enough away to not break any boundaries. Adrien slept in a chair that was too small for him, and he was obviously uncomfortable. 

Marinette was in the middle of an intense mental debate as to whether or not to wake him when she realized that she had fallen asleep. She woke with a start when a deep rumble of thunder rolled through the room. There was a heavy rain storm outside, and thunder was shaking the house. Marinette felt her heart start to beat frantically. She had never been very fond of thunderstorms before, and after climatika, she was less fond than before. 

A startled noise jerked Marinette out of her thoughts. She turned to see Adrien sitting up, his eyes blown wide. He did not seem to be totally awake, but the storm was still panicking him. He was sitting up, looking around with wide eyes, a look of shock on his face, breathing hard. If he kept this up, he might wake up Alya and Nino. 

Marinette shot across the room, grabbing the blond by his shoulders. She shook him, making him look at her. She watched as he woke up completely and saw what he was doing. He stiffened and his face became bashful. 

“Sorry if I woke you.”

Marinette laughed softly. “Don’t worry, the thunder woke me up too.”

Adrien laughed as well, and bowed his head. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

“Do you want to know what I always did when I was scared of thunderstorms?”

Adrien nodded emphatically. 

Marinette walked away and came back with blankets in her hands. “Well, I figured that I always felt safe under a blanket, so I would make a shelter of blankets. A blanket fort, if you will.”

Adriens’ entire face lit up. “I have never made a blanket fort before!”

*.*.*

The smile that came over Marinettes’ face made Adrien glad that they had woken up earlier than they should have. They worked together, Marinette showing him how to connect the blankets to various things that they had in the living room. Adrien learned quickly, and soon, there was a tent made of a few blankets laid out over the room. 

They lay down in much the same fashion as Alya and Nino, close, but not too close. Adrien somehow felt better in the blanket fort, like the thunder could not get to him anymore. He smiled and drifted into a sleep that remained undisturbed from the thunder.

An electronic camera noise woke Adrien up, and he heard Alya mutter something. He turned and saw that she was showing Nino something on her phone. 

“ALYA!!” 

Adrien jumped at the sudden shriek next to him and he felt a warmth leave his side and… around him? A shape flew past him at Alya as the journalist jumped over the back of the couch in an attempt to evade the Marinette missile.

Nino reached down to help Adrien up, saying: “I almost feel bad for Alya. Almost. That was a really cute picture she got of you.”

Adrien smiled and managed to catch the errant missile chasing Alya. Marinette struggled, but in her sleepy state, she was no malatch for Adrien. She went limp as Alya texted the picture in the class group chat that had been created a while back, and on which Marinette posted all of the Alya/Nino pictures. All of their phones went off, and Adrien picked his up, looking at the picture. 

Adrien was laying on his back, his head turned to the right, while Marinette was hugging into his right side, her head nestled into his arm. Adriens’ arm was curled around the slender frame. The picture was something to be found on the cover of a teen romance novel, not something that Adrien had ever thought he would be in.

Marinette was also looking at her phone, her face going deep red as her mouth worked at saying something, but with nothing coming out. She had a small smile on her face, her eyes tender. Adriens’ heart almost melted at that moment. From that moment on, he knew that he was going to wait for the next sleepover, whether it was Chat, or Adrien.


	7. Day 7: 4 AM

Adrien was laying down in a blanket fort, unable to sleep. He was in the guise of Chat Noir, laying on the floor of Marinettes’ room. He had had a bad day at home, with constant shoots and his father being distant as always. As a result, Adrien had sped over to Marinettes’ house, and asked if he could make a blanket fort with her. Marinette smiled and said yes, and so they made a large fort, and set down two sleeping areas.

Adrien looked over and saw, to his dismay, that Marinettes’ spot was empty. Adrien poked his head out, and saw that Marinettes’ bed was also empty. Adrien looked around the room, and saw nothing that was out of place. He was about to go back into the fort when a breeze hit his neck. There wasn’t supposed to be a breeze inside, was there?

Looking up, Adrien saw that the skylight was open. He started to go to the opening, when Plagg suddenly zoomed into his face. “Forgetting something?”

Adrien stopped, eyes wide. “Why are you not in my ring?”

“I dropped your transformation to take care of some things. Don’t worry, when Marinette woke up, I covered your face. She doesn’t know who you are.”

Adrien nodded, summoned his transformation, and exited the skylight. “Princess?”

Marinette jumped, and turned, her face clearly shocked. “Chat! What are you doing up here?”

“I couldn’t sleep. I could ask the same of you, though.”

Marinette looked down. “I couldn’t sleep either. It’s just about 4:00. We should probably get back to bed.”

Adrien nodded. They really should. However, neither of them made a move to go back in. They just sat on the balcony, watching the stars. Adrien wondered why his life didn’t have more moments like this, just sitting outside, watching the sky, and feeling content. 

Of course, he knew the answer. He didn’t have anyone to do it with. If he wanted to do this, he would be alone. 

But not anymore. Now, he had Marinette. He knew that he needed to tell her who he really was, but now was not the time. Truth be told, Adrien almost didn’t want to tell her. Being with her was enough. He didn’t want her to pity him, or to try to solve all of his problems. He just wanted to be with Marinette, and this way, he could. But he would tell her, eventually. 

Adrien closed his eyes, thinking about his time with Marinette. He must have fallen asleep, because when he opened his eyes, a faint light was coming over the horizon in the east, and Marinette was curled into his chest. Adrien picked the sleeping Marinette off of the ground, and carried her inside to her bed. 

*.*.*

Marinette rolled out of bed, feeling more sore than she would have thought. She wondered how she got into her bed, since she had fallen asleep on her balcony. Marinette looked at the fort, and saw that there was a piece of paper stuck to the top. Marinette grabbed it and read:

Thank you, princess, for having me. I would have woken you to say goodbye, but you were sleeping so soundly, I don’t think that I could have woken you up without bringing in a megaphone. 

Chat.

Marinette smiled, placing the note behind her computer. There was already a large collection of notes from Chat behind it. Marinette thought back to the previous night, and thought of how great it was to be with Chat, watching the stars. 

Smiling broadly, Marinette got ready and went downstairs to help in the bakery. Whatever she did, though, Marinette could only think about the next time Chat would come over.


	8. Day 8: New

Marinette sat at her desk, keeping a close eye on Chloe. She had no idea if people could get akumatized twice, and she had no intentions of finding out. So, she kept an eye on Chloe as she talked with Nathanael in the back of the room. Marinette couldn’t hear what was going on, but Nathanael was sitting in his chair, his face going beet red. Then, Chloe turned and went to her seat. What surprised Marinette was the fact that Chloes’ face was redder than Nathanael. 

Marinette started to notice a change in Nathanael after that. He usually used a single pen for his drawings, but now he suddenly had and entire case of pencils and pens. He used to leave his hair down over his face, but it was now swept up and to the side. The biggest change came when Nathanael abandoned his seat and traded with Mylene (who was happy since she would sit behind Ivan) and sat behind Chloe.

This change in behavior extended beyond Nathanael as well. Chloe was now wearing something red every day, and her hair was sometimes left down instead of in the ponytail. She was more open to the class, no longer acting like a drama queen all the time. She also no longer hung on Adrien at every chance she got. Instead, she would go to Nathanael. 

“I wonder how long they are going to try to keep this quiet from everyone.” Marinette was sitting in the classroom before the two of them arrived. The entire class was having a conversation about the two of them and the strange relationship they had.

“I think that it will be never before she admits that she likes him.”

“And he is too shy to say anything. I think that it will remain quiet unless someone says something.”

“No, I think that Chloe will want people to know about her ‘amazing artist boyfriend’.”

“But, will Nathanael be willing to let everyone know that he is with Chloe?”

“That’s a good point. But she might tell him to do it, you know?”

*.*.*

Unbeknownst to the class, Chloe and Nathanael were standing right outside the classroom. However, instead of being upset, they were barely holding in laughter. That was the day that they planned on telling people about them. Apparently, they already knew. Chloe turned to Nathanael, a grin on her face.

“Wanna give them something to remember?”

Nathanael nodded, a grin growing on his own face.

*.*.*

Adrien was sitting in the front, turned to hear the conversation, when there was a small cough in the front of the room. Everyone snapped to attention and tried to pretend that they were not talking about the two people standing in the front of the room. Adrien looked at Chloe and was surprised to see a smile on her face. 

“Hey, guys! We were going to tell you something today, but it seems that you already know. But, we don’t want to let this go to waste, so…”

At that, Nathanael leaned over and planted his mouth on Chloes’. The class was ringing from the silence until they separated. Then, the class erupted into cheers and whistles. It kept going on for several minutes, the teacher couldn’t get the class to calm down until five minutes after class had started.

“Wow, I’m actually pretty happy for them. Chloe and Nathanael are entirely new people. Its like having two new people in class.”

This whole situation was one that Adrien was not used to. It was completely new to him, but he liked it. He only hoped that when he came clean to Marinette, things would be like this with them. But, he would be down for a new experience.


	9. Day 9: It's You

Marinette knew who Chat was. It was pretty easy, actually. She just started to pay attention a little but more. Chat had decided to befriend her, and Adrien then started to hang out with her more. Marinette had built a blanket fort with Adrien, and Chat then decided to start building blanket forts with Marinette. 

Now, though, Marinette had to find a way to tell Chat that she knew. She paced for an hour, thinking of a clever way to tell Chat, one that would definitely be in his realm of bad jokes. Then, inspiration struck her. She dashed to her desk and pulled out her sketchbook. She needed to draw a few pictures. She was certain that he would be intrigued, and would ask what she thought he would.

*.*.*

Adrien was talking to Nino when Marinette came in. She sat in her seat and started to immediately talk to Alya. After a short amount of time, Marinette called for the two boys to join in on the conversation. 

“I decided to make something of everyone in our group, so I drew pictures of everyone based off of photos that I have!”

Adrien leaned in to see the pictures, and sure enough, there were four pictures of the friends. Adrien thought of how neat it would be to have a Chat Noir picture. As he watched Marinette show off her pictures, he started to hatch a convincing plan in his mind. 

 

Several hours later, it was evening. Adrien sat on Marinettes’ balcony, asking to be let in. Even though Marinette had started to leave the skylight unlocked, he still asked every time. 

“Hello, princess. So, a little birdie told me that you were drawing pictures of your friends.”

Marinette gave him a smile that he could not identify. Was it mirth? Why would she be laughing? “Oh? And who is this little birdie?”

Adrien shrugged. “I may or may not know a certain model in your class by the name of Adrien.”

Marinette giggled as if he said something funny. “I’m sure you do.”

Adrien still didn’t know what to make of her actions, so he moved on. “I was wondering if you could make one of me?”

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “What makes you think that I haven’t already done it?”

Adrien stared. “You already drew me?”

“Yes I have. Would you like to see?” At Adriens’ nod, Marinette grabbed her sketchbook. She opened it and showed it to him. Adrien looked, puzzled. 

“This is just a picture of Adrien, princess.”

Marinette gave him a devilish grin and Adrien realized what it meant. “Of course. As I said, it’s you!”

Adrien stared at her in shock. He seemed to be doing that a lot these days. “You know?”

Marinette gave him a sly look. “You weren’t exactly subtle about it.”

Adrien thought back, and saw that she was right. “Do you want to continue… this?”

“What do you mean?”

Adrien felt his stomach drop. Of course she didn’t. She only thought of Adrien as a friend. “This relationshi-”

“Of course I do!”

Adriens’ head snapped up. “You do?”

Marinette nodded emphatically. “Why would me knowing who you are change things badly? They can only change for the better. We can now be more open! In fact… well, never mind. That can come later.”

Adrien was dumbfounded. How was she so nice about this?

“I do have a picture of Chat Noir, though. Here!” Marinette handed him a picture of Chat, and Adrien felt his heart soar. After a few more minutes, he headed back home, clutching his new favorite possession in his hand.

*.*.*

Tikki poked her head out of her hiding place. “Why didn’t you tell him that you’re Ladybug?”

Marinette looked down. “I nearly did, But I figured that saying that would have only overloaded him. He just found out that I know who he is, telling him who I am would have sent him into shock, probably. Anyways, now he can figure it out himself.”

Tikki smiled. This was going to be interesting.


	10. Day 10: Secret Sleepover

Marinette knew something was wrong as soon as Adrien walked into the door. His eyes were missing the usual shine they had, and his head hung low. As soon as he sat down, Marinette poked his shoulder. 

“What’s wrong?”

Adrien just shook his head. Marinette knew that she had to do something, but had no idea. Adrien then turned around, he eyes downcast. “It’s nothing that you can help with. It’s just my father being my father.”

Marinette gave him a critical look. She thought it over and knew what must be done. “You are coming to my house for a sleepover. My parents aren’t home, so they won’t be there to say no.”

Adrien gave her a small smile. “I’m turning into a bad influence on you, Mari.”

Marinette giggled. She opened her mouth when Alya suddenly spoke: “You are having a sleepover? Can I come?”

Marinette thought about it, and thought that the added company would not go amiss. Nino then suddenly looked over. “How about me?”

Marinette nodded, a large smile still on her face. Then, she felt a poke in her back. She turned to see Juleka shyly looking at her. “Would you mind if Rose and I come? Rose has never been to a sleepover before, and I wanted her first one to be a big event.”

Marinettes’ eyes went wide, but she still managed to say “Yeah, sure!”

Marinette looked around, and saw that nobody else was paying attention, except Chloe. Marinettes’ first thought was that Chloe might cause trouble, but then the blond looked to the back of the room, then looked back forward, her face twisted in thought. She looked at Marinette and, get this, she smiled at Marinette. Not an evil smile, but a warm one that seemed to be thanking Marinette for… something. Whatever it was, Chloe was obviously not going to tell Marinette anything, so Marinette put it out of her head.

 

That night, Marinette was sitting in her living room, watching a movie with the five other people in the room with her. She was glad that her parents were gone, since they would never have allowed this amount of people in a sleepover. Maybe Adrien was right, he was being a bad influence. Marinette looked around and saw everyone sitting around in no particular order, gauging the mood. Everyone seemed to be tired at this point (not surprising. Before the movie was a particularly heated tournament of Mario Kart). Marinette announced after the movie that it was bedtime.

 

It was the middle of the night when Marinette woke up. She could not figure out the reason that she had woken up. She looked around and was met with a very interesting scene. Juleka and Rose were huddled together on the couch, both locked tightly around each other. Alya and Nino were on the floor, spooning (Alya being the big spoon, of course). However much Marinette looked around, though, she could not find Adrien. 

Marinette climbed to the most likely spot she thought she would find him and was rewarded with a dark form on her balcony. Adrien was sitting in one of the chairs, looking at the sky. Marinette cleared her throat, making him jump and look back at her. 

“What are you doing up here?”

Adrien thought for a second, and responded dejectedly. “I really enjoyed tonight. I don’t want to go back to my real life.”

Marinette nodded. “You should still get some sleep. Come on.” She held out her hand, and Adrien took it.

She led him back to the living room and sat him on the part of the couch not occupied by the sleeping totally-not,-really-guys,-we-are-just-friends couple.

“They are totally a couple.” Adrien observed. Marinette nodded and curled up next to him.

Marinette intended on talking for a few more minutes, but Adrien went to sleep soon after that, and Marinette was quick to follow.

 

The next morning, there was a new picture texted to the class group chat of the two of them curled up into each other on the couch, and of the two girls sleeping next to each other. Five minutes later, there was a picture of Alya and Nino huddled together on the couch looking at their phones.

*.*.*

Unbeknownst to the group at Marinettes’ house, there was another sleepover going on. Nathanael showed Chloe the pictures on his phone in the morning, and they both laughed in delight. Chloe was actually very happy that he was close friends with Marinette. She made him genuinely happy, and she was no longer jealous. She had Nathanael now, and she was happy. Nathanael made a point to show her the pictures sent to the chat, and Chloe loved all of them. She never asked to be put onto the chat, since she understood their reasons for excluding her. 

Chloe and Nathanael had just had a fun night filled with the two of them sitting and watching TV and movies and sleeping all of about two hours because of how late they stayed up. Chloe had never had a proper sleepover before, so Nathanael was eager to show her how to properly do it. Chloe wanted to thank Marinette for the idea to ask Nathanael, but the bakers’ daughter would not be receptive of it. Chloe hoped to change that, though. She wanted to be friends with people, now. Starting with Marinette. Chloe went back to looking at the picture of Marinette curled up in Adriens’ side, with his arm around her shoulders and his head leaned onto hers. She didn’t even feel a pang of jealousy. Just happiness for her friend and the one she hoped would be a friend.


	11. Day 11: Plushies/Stuffed Animals

Marinette was playing with Manon again. She was babysitting the child while her mother was interviewing Chat Noir on live TV. Marinette was playing the interview in the background, so she could watch Adrien Agreste get uncomfortable in a public environment, where he should be very comfortable. Marinette found it amusing to watch. 

Manon was playing with the Ladybug and Chat Noir dolls (Marinette had learned to give her the dolls the hard way), and was fighting the new addition to Marinettes’ collection: Volpina. Marinette hated the akuma, but heavily admired her as well. She was the only akuma who had successfully made her nearly give up her miraculous.

Manon and Marinette played with the dolls for a while before Alya made one of her impromptu appearances. Manon made a gleeful noise when Alya walked in, and Marinette smiled at her best friend. “Hey, Alya, what brings you here?”

Alya gave her a sharp look. “You mean that I need an excuse to hang out with my favorite person?”

“You knew that I was babysitting today, though.” Marinette gave her friend a reproachful look, even though she had a smile on her face.

Alya grinned devilishly “I never said that you were my favorite person.” Bending down, Alya scooped Manon up in her arms. “Hey there, favorite person!”

Manon hugged Alya, and smiled sweetly at Marinette. Marinette clutched her chest in mock distress. “Oh, Alya, you wound me!”

Alya and Manon laughed as Marinette then fake died in a dramatic fashion. “Alya, come closer. I need to tell you a secret...” Alya scooted closer, placing her ear near Marinette. Marinette grabbed the Chat Noir doll and had it punch Alya in the face. “Chat Noir is coming for you.”

There was a thump on the balcony to Marinettes’ room, and a grinning face appeared. “Someone called?”

Alya and Manon went still. Marinette just rolled her eyes and stood. “Chat Noir, if you’re going to make house calls, at least try to do them at a convenient time.”

Marinette looked at the TV, and saw that the interview was still going on. “And, you’re breaking the laws of physics, too. I can’t believe that we are trusting the life of our city to someone like you.”

Chat grinned, rivaling the one that Manon sometimes gave. “The interview is delayed by several minutes. I was on my way back home when I heard my name being said, so naturally, I came to look.

Marinette knew that this was a bold-faced lie. Marinettes house was far out of the way from the best route home from the TV station. Marinette just rolled her eyes. “If you insist.”

Chat smiled, gave the other two girls a wave, and left. Manon had a look of absolute awe, while Alya was staring at Marinette. “Girl, how do you know Chat Noir?”

Marinette went to Alya and put her arm on her friends’ shoulder. “Oh, you know, I have been dating him for a while, and he stops by quite often. He is really just a goofball that only says puns and bad jokes.”

“Sure” Alya laughed out. “When you’re ready to tell your best friend how you know one of Paris’ superheroes, you can feel free.”

“He comes by sometimes, and I have some treats for him. That’s all.”

Alya looked at Manon. “Do you believe her?”

Manon looked confused. “She is terrible at lying, but they both sound true. Are they both true?”

Alya shrugged. “Who knows?”

Marinette took this time to hit a pillow against Alya. “Tag. You’re it.”

Manon jumped up and down, shouting “PILLOW TAG!!”

Alya looked confused. “What’s pillow tag?”

“It’s tag. With a pillow.” To emphasize her point, Marinette hit her again. “And you’re it.”

Alya snatched up a pillow. “Oh, it’s on!”

The next several minutes were filled with pillows being flung about, people being tagged, and Manon being treated gently, since she was just a small child. Alya and Marinette managed to get a rivalry going, and Marinette managed to get Manon to side with her. That was, until Alya bribed Manon to betray Marinette. It was bought with a ridiculously small price, just one small cookie.

A few minutes later, Manon was picked up and Marinette was left with Alya. The two girls watched a movie while they talked about stuff. Alya was talking about Nino, and Marinette talked about her times with Adrien. She left out that during some of those times, he was dressed in black leather and cat ears.

“So, you still need to give me a satisfactory answer. What was Chat Noir doing in your room? He looked like he really knew the place well.”

Marinette giggled. “He probably wanted to be fed after his interview, and saw that we were playing. Then, he decided that he wanted to join in.”

Alya stared. “Why didn’t you let him?”

“What would you have done if I let a superhero into my room to play with dolls?” 

Alya shrugged. “I suppose that you have a point.”

Marinette gave her friend the most invasive hug she could without breaking any boundaries. “Besides, then I wouldn’t be able to hang out with my best girl!!”

Alya giggled and hugged Marinette back. They sat and watched the movie, although Marinette could see green eyes appear at her skylight near the end of the movie. Apparently, the stray wanted to be let in for a while. But, he could wait. Until the movie was over and she had to go home, Alya was going to be jealously hugged by Marinette.


	12. Day 12: Mon Coeur

Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng were sitting in their bakery one evening when Marinette suddenly burst out of her room and leaped down the stairs.

“Sorry mom and dad, Alix and Kim are doing another race and I made the banner but they got impatient and decided to to it now bye!”

Marinette ran through the door, rolled banner in hand. Tom and Sabine exchanged looks. They were fine with Marinette running out like this. They knew that she was responsible, so as long as they knew where she was, they were fine with these outings.

“Those two really like their races, don’t they? What do you think they’re racing now?” Tom looked at his wife, his eyebrows lifting in mirth.

“Probably something like Kim running versus Alix on a bike.” Sabine looked back, her face twisted in mock distaste. “They really should learn to be careful when they do that. Remember that time that Alix brought a family heirloom to the race, and became akumatized when it broke?”

Tom laughed. “I sure do.”

Sabine leaned into Tom, sighing. “At least Marinette isn’t taking part in those races.”

“I think that she would either win, or fall at the first turn.”

Sabine hit Tom in the arm, but smiled. They sat on the couch, watching the news. They didn’t even bat an eye when it was announced that there was an akuma attack announced, one that controlled traffic lights and was causing a small amount of traffic issues. They waited until they got the usual text from Marinette saying that she would wait out the attack then head home, and then the couple cuddled into each other and watched the fight.

“It’s a good thing that we have Ladybug and Chat Noir. Imagine if we had to deal with akumas without them.” Sabine watched the news as Ladybug captured the akuma. 

“Well, I would fight them off if they came too close to the bakery. Nobody can fight against Super Baker!” Tom stood and struck a heroic pose, making Sabine laugh. “I would fight off any evildoers for you, mon coeur.”

Sabine smiled and leaned into Toms arm and they were asleep by the time Marinette came back home. Marinette took one look at her sleeping parents and smiled warmly. She grabbed a blanket and draped it over the two people, covering them. They could sleep on the couch for a while, the bakery opened rather late the next day. For now, they could sleep on the couch, holding each other in their arms.


	13. Day 13: Elation

Marinette sat frozen in her seat. The class was discussing the relationship between Chloe and Nathanael (with none of them present, of course), and they were saying things that made Marinette think again about her relationship with Adrien. 

“Well, they don’t really do things publicly. They just say that they cuddle, or that they kiss, or hold hands.”

Ivan spoke up then “Yeah, at least we have photographic evidence that Marinette and Adrien cuddle!”

That made Marinette feel just a little better, but not enough. She felt that she had to say something to make the allegations go away, even just a little. “What makes you think that their relationship is false?”

Everyone looked at her, a strange look in their eyes, confirming what Marinette knew. They said much the same thing about her and Adrien. And, as if he was summoned by her thoughts, Adrien himself walked in the door. “What’s this about fake relationships?”

Marinette stared at the class. “They are accusing both you and Chloe of getting into relationships just to appease the public.”

Kim looked abashed, his eyes refusing to leave the desktop. “Well, its not like either of you really act like a couple...” 

Adrien looked at the entire class, then into Marinettes eyes. Marinette knew what he planned, and nodded. It was time, anyways. Marinette just wanted it to be under better circumstances. With a quick gesture to Alya, Marinette walked to Adrien, who was still glaring down the class. “Well then, let me make this clear to everyone.” 

With that, Adrien leaned down and planted a kiss right onto Marinette. She kissed back, closing her eyes as she felt Adrien wrap an arm around her middle. There was a single shutter noise, and silence from everyone else. After a few seconds, they parted.

“There. Any questions?”

The class sat in silence. Marinette was feeling elated. She just kissed Adrien Agreste, her crush!! In front of people! Not only that, but he was also Chat Noir!! She just kissed Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir!!

“Chloe and I don’t ‘act like a couple’ with our respective others, not because we are ‘fake dating’ them, but to be nice. Marinette and Nathanael are not known to be super outgoing, right? So, Chlo and I keep it down to be nice. Is that a bad thing?”

The class seemed sufficiently cowed, now. Marinette was still floating somewhere in cloud nine. Her heart was beating fast, and her eyes refused to focus on anything that was not Adrien. Her mind was filled with elation, she couldn’t even find it in herself to be embarrassed.

*.*.*

 

On the other side of the door, there was another level of elation going on. Chloe and Nathanael were standing outside, listening in on the conversation. Chloe was happy that Adrien had defended her, and she was glad that Nathanael was not in the room when the shyness was announced. The class would have all looked at him, making him uncomfortable. 

It was true, what Adrien said. Chloe and Nathanael had a conversation about boundaries, and how far each was willing to go in public. Nathanael wanted the relationship to progress a little further before making things too public. The stunt in the classroom when they announced that they were dating was a spur of the moment thing, and Nathanael had worried over it for hours after.

Nathanael, hearing the voices from the room, wrapped his arms around her waist, tucking his head into her shoulder. “Thank you for being so understanding of me.”

Chloe grabbed the arms wrapped around her and leaned her head into his. Her heart was hammering, and she couldn’t think of anything other than his perfect red hair. She felt elation that she had finally made someone happy, the fact that it was Nathanael only made the elation better. She closed her eyes into the hug before they had to go into the classroom.


	14. Day 14: Telling the truth

Alya and Nino were having another argument. It was about what it was always about: Alya doing dangerous things during akuma attacks. Nino was getting sick and tired of having to see Alya in dangerous situations, getting yelled at by both Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“What are you trying to prove, anyways? That you can? That you are just as impressive as Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

Alya was staring defiantly back at him. “No, it isn’t.”

Nino threw up his hands “Well then what is it? Tell me the truth.”

Alya opened her mouth, but then closed it, looking down. In a small voice, she said “I want to help.”

Nino felt all of the fire in him extinguish at those four words. “How are you helping?”

Alya looked at him, her eyes beginning to brim with tears. “I get the word out, helping people to know what’s going on. I get people to safety, while Ladybug and Chat Noir fight the threat.”

Nino felt his heart melt at the look on Alyas’ face. He stepped over and wrapped his arms around her. “Please be careful, then. I can’t bear to see you hurt. I don’t think I would ever forgive myself.”

Alya wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his shirt.

“You have to be careful. Please.” Alya nodded into his shirt, and Nino pulled her off. He looked into her eyes. “I don’t want to lose you. You mean too much to me.”

Alya blinked back at him. “I promise. I will be safer. But only as long as you don’t do anything dangerous during akuma attacks.”

Nino smiled. “How could I do anything dangerous? I’ll be right beside you, helping you stay out of trouble.”

Alya giggled and hugged him again. “Thank you, Nino.”

Nino kissed the top of her head.

*.*.*

Marinette paced in her room, making Adrien feel like she was going to wear a hole in the carpet. Adrien was looking at her in genuine concern. 

“You can’t just go out like that during an attack! You could get hurt!”

Marinette stopped and looked back at him. “I had no choice! You were down, and Ladybug was recharging!”

Adrien looked her in the eye. “I could handle it!”

Marinette looked back at him. “I happen to know the limits of the suit, and I know that the hit that I prevented would have seriously hurt you!”

Adrien stopped. How did she know the limits of the suit? Especially to that degree? That being said, how was Marinette even there? It took place a distance from school, and the save from Marinette took place well before even Alya got there. How did Marinette get there so fast?

Marinette had stopped, evidently realizing that she might have said too much. She was looking at him with her bright blue eyes. They were the exact same shade as Ladybugs. Her hair, while a different shade, was the exact same style. Marinette and Ladybug were the same height and build. Adriens’ eyes went wide. How could he have not noticed? It was so obvious!!

“You look like you just realized the secrets of the known universe.” Marinettes’ eyes were filled with concern, and Adrien realized that his mouth was hanging open slightly.

“In a way, I just have, My Lady.”

Marinette gasped sharply, and then looked down. “I meant to tell you. I just wanted it to be under better terms.”

Adrien stood, going to Marinette. “You are Ladybug?”

Marinette nodded, not looking into his eyes. Adrien thought of every interaction he had had with both of them. It was so obvious now!

Adrien grabbed Marinette by the upper arms, forcing her to look at him. “You think that I am upset?” Adrien pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. “I am not even slightly miffed! This is wonderful!”

Marinette smiled then, and Adrien felt part of his soul leave his body, ascending into paradise. He was with both of the girls that he wanted, at the same time! Adrien set her down, and leaned in. Leaning forward, Marinette met him halfway, and they shared a deep, passionate kiss.

Adrien pulled away. “Well, now that we both know, things can only get better for us, right?”

Marinette nodded. There was not a single doubt in either of their minds that things would only get better.

As it was, since that day, Paris saw a new level of trust between their resident superheroes. There was not a single move that escaped the notice of the other. They were now truly in sync. Far away, in a distant lair, Hawkmoth watched them. He was beginning to feel that he might not succeed.


	15. Day 15: Sunshower

Adrien ran quickly to the scene of the most recent akuma attack. Alyas’ blog had sent out the alert, but only said that it was… different. Before she could say anything, she had been hit by the akuma, along with Nino. So, Adrien ran, ready for anything. Well, almost anything. As it turned out, that small amount of what he was not prepared for was what he got. 

The akuma was dressed in a bright yellow and orange dress, and his hair was done up in light, almost pink, spikes. Not punk spikes, or the “cool” spikes, but messy spikes, poking every which way. But, the strangest thing was not how he looked, but what he did to people. This akuma was one of the rare akumas that seemed to do something… nice.

The akuma would see two people walking together, and would wave his hand. Over the two people, a beam of light would shine from the sky. It seemed to vary from couple to couple, such as two people at the corner had a reddish glow around them, and Alya and Nino had a bright golden glow. Adrien had no idea what that meant, but he didn’t much care to find out.

Literally two seconds after he landed, Ladybug landed beside him. “What do we have here?”

Adrien gestured. “Just an akuma who really knows how to lighten the mood.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes, smiling. “I think that a direct attack might work on this one. He doesn’t seem to have too much to give offensively. He just shines a light around people.”

Adrien grabbed her arm. “Before you go, can we laugh at his name? Sunshower. An akuma, the deadly villains of Paris, created by the evil Supervillain Hawkmoth, is named Sunshower.”

Ladybug laughed. “Well, when you put it that way...”

“THERE YOU ARE!!! I AM SUNSHOWER, AND I WILL SHOW ALL OF PARIS THAT YOU ARE NOT MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!!!”

The two heroes jumped and looked at the akuma, who was standing on the street right below them. He waved his hand, and a bright light shone over the two of them. Adrien had to cover his eyes with his arm to block out the light. He heard Ladybug shout for her lucky charm, and then felt her put something over his eyes. Sunglasses.

Adrien opened his eyes to see that they were in the middle of a bright golden light. The gold was almost white, and bright enough to light all of Paris in the middle of the night. Of course, right now was the middle of the day, but Adrien imagined that it would do the job. The akuma down below seemed incredulous.

“WHAT IS THIS? YOU ARE THE BEST COUPLE IN PARIS!!! IMAGINE WHAT YOU COULD DO IF YOU GAVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS AND LEARNED EACH OTHERS’ IDENTITIES!!”

Adrien looked at Ladybug, who was sporting red and black spotted glasses that seemed fit to be on a diva. “Well, Marinette. Shall we go learn who we really are?”

“Sure, Adrien.”

They jumped off of the roof, and Adrien immediately put the akuma in a headlock, allowing Ladybug to examine him for the cursed object, and purify it. Once that was done, and the light was gone, they went to a rooftop, as they commonly did nowadays.

“Well, that was certainly unique.” Adrien leaned against a chimney.

“Yep. Now we know that we are the perfect couple!” Marinette leaned against the chimney with him.

“We know more than that. We also know that Alya and Nino are also a pretty great couple. Their light was a pretty bright gold as well.”

Marinette nodded. “I only wish that Chloe and Nathanael were there too. I am curious about those two.”

Adrien nodded. “Me too. But, for now, let’s focus on how good of a couple we are.”

When Marinette smiled at him, Adrien leaned in. As was now almost as customary as their fist bump, they kissed on top of a random Parisian rooftop after a battle.


	16. Day 16: Flowers

Marinette and Adriens’ relationship had taken a very good turn after the sunshower akuma. However, nothing that the two did could outdo what Adrien had brought Marinette one day. 

“That’s a lot of flowers.” Marinette stood on her balcony, her hands on her hips. Adrien stood beside her, rubbing his neck.

“Yeah… I didn’t know which one to get you, so I got… all of them...”

Marinette laughed, making Adrien turn to look at her. “This was probably the most romantic thing that you could have done. Somehow, you also managed to make it very… Chat Noir.”

Adrien laughed as well. Marinette leaned in to smell one of the 25 large pots of flowers littering the entirety of her balcony space. That was when she noticed that the soil was… white… and fluffy…

“What’s this?” Marinette looked back at Adrien, pointing at the soil. Adrien laughed all the more.

“That is… well… flour.”

Marinette stared at Adrien, at a complete loss for words. Adrien had put the flowers in… oh.

“The flowers are in flour. Flowers in flour.” Marinette said, in a monotone. Adrien stopped laughing, looking at her, his eyes betraying his fear that he might have gone a little too far. Marinette couldn’t hold back her laughter anymore. She started laughing, starting off slowly, then escalating to manic giggling. Marinette fell to her knees, then to her side, rolling among the potted plants. Adrien looked at her like she was going insane.

“M-Marinette?”

Marinette stopped, looking back at him with a massive grin on her face. “That is probably the funniest thing that I have seen!! I think that your sense of humor is rubbing off on me!”

Adrien smiled then, joining her in giggling. It was truly very interesting to see Adrien Agreste, the model, one half of the Parisian Superhero Duo, standing on her balcony giggling.

“You are probably the best girlfriend that I could have asked for.” Adrien looked at Marinette as she recovered and stood back up. She went to his side, and slipped an arm around him.

“But seriously, we should do something with all of these. My parents will ask too many questions.”

Adrien laughed, then. “That’s not even all of them. I loaned Nino and Nathanael a few.”

Marinette stared at him, back to incredulous. “Seriously?”

*.*.*

Nino stood next to Alya as she started to open the door to her room. Nino had convinced her to let him go over, since he had a surprise for her. Alya opened her door, and gasped. Nino looked back in, and nearly gasped as well. Alyas’ room was filled with flowers, there was no place to even sit. There must have been at least 15 pots! 

“Nino, what...” Alya turned to him. “Where did all of these come from?”

Nino stared at the flowers. “Adrien bought a few for Marinette, and said that he could give me some to give to you. I honestly thought it might be one or two, not… this!”

Right on cue, Alyas’ phone chimed, and Alya laughed at the contents. Nino looked at the screen, and let out a low whistle. It was Marinettes’ balcony, covered in flowers. There were even more than Alya had. 

“How did you get them in here?”

Nino thought back to the moment. “Adrien said that he could take care of it. I guess that he wasn’t exaggerating.”

Nino then got a notification, and pulled out his own phone. He thought that it would be Adrien, but it was Nathanael. 

What the hell? Adrien said that he would give me a few extra flowers!! This is more than a few!!

Attached was a picture that made Nino laugh, prompting Alya to look at his phone and laugh as well.

*.*.*

Nathanael was just about freaking out. Adrien had said that he had “a few” extra flowers from ones that he was getting Marinette, and that if he wanted, he could have them delivered to Chloes’ room. When Nathanael agreed, Adrien said that he should be there when Chloe finds them. After letting Nathanael choose which ones to give Chloe, Adrien left, probably seeing to preparations for the delivery.

Now, Nathanael was standing in Chloes’ room, staring out the windows to the balcony. The balcony was lined with several pots of flowers. On every table, every chair, several places on the floor, literally everywhere. Chloe was standing next to him, in an equal state of shock. Suddenly, after Nathanael had sent a text to Nino, she slammed into his front, giving him a rib-crushing hug.

“Oh my goodness, Nathanael, this is fantastic!! I will get someone to get vases immediately!!” Chloe shouted out the door, then closed it. “Where did you get all of these?”

“Adrien gave them to me.” Nathanael jumped when Chloe let out a shriek. He turned to see Chloe looking at her phone. She turned it to show him, and Nathanael gaped at what he saw. It was Marinettes’ balcony, covered with flowers, much like Chloes’. Her phone gave another chime, and Chloe showed him a picture of a room filled with flowers. Probably Alyas’ room. 

“Adrien has been busy. I must thank him for the flowers!” Chloe started to text Adrien, when Nathanael grabbed her wrist. 

“He is probably busy with Marinette right now. You can tell him at school tomorrow.”

Chloe nodded, putting her phone away. “Adrien got these?”

Nathanael nodded. “But he let me choose which ones to give you. I chose these ones, since you said that you like them!”

Chloe looked at him, something strange in her eyes. “Thanks, Nath. It… means a lot to me.”

Nathanael nodded. “Of course.”

Chloe suddenly grabbed him in a tender embrace, surprising Nathanael. They stayed like that for a while, just cuddling and looking at the white and yellow roses on the balcony. Unbeknownst to Nathanael, Chloe liked those roses because they reminded her of happy memories with her mother.


	17. Day 17: AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note with this one: This is an alternate universe where the only difference is that Adrien was not able to get his father to let him go to school. As a result, he never met Alya, Nino, or Marinette. He is still Chat Noir, and Marinette is Ladybug. Yes, it is long. Sorry. (NOT)

Adrien wandered around Paris, thinking about the experience it would be to go to school. He had not been able to convince his father to let him continue going to the school, but his persistence in trying to get out managed to help clear his schedule a little. Apparently, his “Brash Behavior” was due to his schedule putting too much pressure on him. As a result, Adrien was free to wander the town a little bit. 

Sometimes, he would stop by the school and say hi to Chloe. Whenever he did, he always saw a group of three people hanging out on the top of the stairs. There was a boy, who almost exclusively wore a red hat and a blue shirt, a girl with glasses, and hair that turned from brown to red, and one more girl who managed to peak his interest. She had blue-black hair done up in pigtails, long slender legs, thin waist, small arms, and a cute face with a smattering of freckles. There was just one small problem. Whenever any of the three saw him, the group would immediately leave.

Adrien had asked Chloe about it, and she said that those three were “bratty kids with no respect for authority”. Adrien knew that it probably meant that those three had upset Chloe one time. Chloe especially hated the black-haired girl for some reason. Chloe never even said her name. Adrien was fully aware that Chloe was not the most desirable person to be around, so he planned to use her influence to get some new friends. That was so far not working.

One Saturday afternoon, Adrien was walking around town, and saw two of the friends talking in a cafe. It was the boy and the girl with glasses. They seemed to be on some sort of date. They were leaning in, talking in confidential tones. When Adrien passed by their table, he heard part of the conversation. The girl was talking about the Ladyblog! This could only be the mysterious Alya, moderator of the Ladyblog.

As Adrien walked by, a small shape barreled into him, nearly sending him off if his feet. He grabbed at the shape, as it started to fall backwards. He ended up grabbing the black-haired girl by the shoulders. She had taken a corner at a rapid pace, and had ran right into him. She barely even looked up. 

“Sorry.” With that, she was off. Adrien turned to watch her go as she joined the two at the table. They seemed genuinely surprised to see her there, but she waved off their questions as she showed Alya something in a sketchbook she had. Alya pointed, and the girl turned to look at Adrien. The girl paled, and slowly started to walk towards him, her feet shuffling. 

“Hey. Sorry about running into you earlier.” The girl said, looking at her feet.

“It’s fine! I’m glad I managed to catch you.” The girl looked back up at him, her eyes betraying her surprise.

“Well… I guess that it is a good thing that you did...” The girl looked back down. Adrien thought that the behavior was strange.

“What’s wrong? You seem to be… tense.” The girl looked back at him.

“You’re a friend of Chloe, right?” Adrien nodded. “Well, I’m guessing that you are going to go back to her and laugh at my clumsiness.”

Adrien stared at her, perplexed. “Why would I do that?”

The girl looked at him, giving him a strange look. “That’s what Chloe does. She laughs at how clumsy I am.”

Adrien had a sudden epiphany. This was the klutz-girl that Chloe rants about, howling in peals of laughter. Adrien had never laughed. Some of the situations sounded like they probably hurt. And more than a few of them sounded like the girl had some extra help to fall.

“I’m not telling Chloe. Between you and me, I am hoping to make some new friends. I don’t want Chloe to be my only friend. She has… changed.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.

The girl looked at him with new eyes. “I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” She held out her hand.

“Adrien Agreste.” Adrien shook her hand. Marinettes’ eyes went wide.

“Son of Gabriel Agreste? Head of Agreste fashion?” Adrien winced. So, she was another fan girl. Yay.

“The very same.” Adrien fished around in his pocket for a pen, thinking that she would want something signed. The pen was out and nearly uncapped before he realized that Marinette had not grabbed anything for him to sign. There was a napkin sitting untouched on a table near them, and Marinette was still holding the sketchbook.

“What are you pulling out a pen for?” Marinette was looking at the pen quizzically. Adrien shrugged.

“Most people ask me for autographs when they first meet me. I guess that it is habit, now.”

Marinette laughed. “I like your fathers’ work, but I don’t need an autograph. There is something else you can do for me, though.” Adrien nodded, not surprised. “Come have lunch with me.” Adrien looked at her, thinking that he must have heard wrong. “Not as a date, but as friends. You did say that you wanted some more friends, right? Well, if you are serious about it, let’s give it a shot!”

Adrien was dumbfounded. Here he was, talking to the one girl who Chloe hated above all else, and she was telling him that she would willingly be his friend, even though it would make Chloe very angry at her. Adrien figured that if Chloe got mad at Marinette, Adrien could do something about it. 

“OK! Where are we going?”

Marinette gestured at a bakery down the street. It had a vaguely familiar logo. With a start, Adrien realized that this bakery had been commissioned by his father a few times for work parties. What caught his attention was the name: “The Dupain-Cheng Patisserie”. Adrien remembered that Marinettes’ last name was Dupain-Cheng. 

“Does your family own this bakery?” Adrien asked. Marinette nodded. Adrien just about bounded in the doors, welcoming the scent of freshly made bread. He made to stand in line, but something grabbed his collar and pulled him to behind the counter, and through a door, past the kitchen, into a living room. He turned to see that Marinette was the force that pulled him. She went to the fridge, and started to pull out some containers. While she prepared the lunch, Adrien looked about at the living room. It was… homely. Lived in. There was a couch, the type that bent into a right-degree angle, next to a large window. There was a TV, with a game console beneath it. Adrien spotted a game case and nearly squealed in delight. 

“IS THAT ULTIMATE MECHA STRIKE?”Adrien said. Marinette looked at him, nodding with a grin on her face. 

“Want to go a couple rounds?” Adrien nodded emphatically. 

As the two ate lunch Adrien learned that challenging Marinette was a bad idea. She was fantastic at the game, beating him at every turn. Adrien blamed the fact that he was never allowed to play online, and he had no friends with a real interest in playing the game, so he was forced to fight the computer bots. Adrien had learned the computers’ strategy, and beat any computer bot with ease. Playing against Marinette, though, was entirely different. She used tricks, and faked him out. Adrien still put up a pretty good fight, though. 

After the lunch was done, Marinette asked Adrien if he had any plans. When Adrien shook his head, Marinette pulled out her phone and called Alya. “Hey, I just finished up with lunch. You, me, and Nino should go see a movie today. Yeah, that new superhero one! Oh, by the way, I am going to bring someone. Yes, it is, in fact a boy. It is going to piss off Chloe to no end. Of course, Alya. Bye!”

Marinette pulled Adrien back out to the street, and dragged him to the theater. The other couple was already waiting by the doors. When Adrien came into view, being dragged by a determined Marinette, they visibly stiffened. The boy, Nino Adrien guessed, walked up to Adrien while Alya pulled Marinette aside. They started to talk in hushed whispers as Nino held out his hand. 

“I’m Nino. I guess that even though you hang out with Chloe, Marinette thinks you’re chill. I trust her judgment. Welcome to the gang!”

Alya walked over, a sheepish expression on her face. “Well, I guess that you are not as bad as Chloe, so hey. I’m Alya.” As Adrien shook her hand, Alya gave Marinette a strange look. “Marinette stayed up all night yesterday to work on a design. Don’t be surprised if she falls asleep on you.” with a wink, Alya went to Nino, linked arms with him, and they vanished into the theater.

True to Alyas’ word, Marinette curled up in her seat, and closed her eyes during the previews and commercials before the movie. Adrien jumped a little when Marinette got into a comfortable position that included his shoulder. Adrien looked down at the sleepy black-haired girl and wondered at the transformation from the lively girl he had just met. He looked at Alya, and got only a shrug in response. He relaxed, and watched the commercials play, only waking Marinette when the movie started. She didn’t even make it to the reveal of the villain before she was back asleep, hugging into his arm even more. 

There had been an akuma attack the night before, keeping him and Ladybug up all night, so Adrien felt his own eyes getting heavy in the darkened room. It wasn’t long before he woke to lights turning back on, and Alya leaning forward, her phone aimed at him. He woke with a start, and accidentally woke Marinette as well. Alya cackled with joy, then ran out of the theater as Marinette bounded after her. Nino gave Adrien a sly look. 

“You just met her, and you’re already falling asleep on her?”

Adrien smiled. “Well, I’m a very outgoing person. I fall asleep on everyone. You better watch out for when you are the closest person when I’m sleepy.”

Nino laughed heartily at that, and Adrien was quick to follow. They exited the theater, and managed to catch Marinette before she could rip the phone from Alyas’ hand and delete the picture. But, the damage was already done, for Ninos’ phone chimed with a notification Adrien had been expecting.


	18. Day 18: Gaming

Marinette looked at the flier in interest. There was another Ultimate Mecha Strike 3 tournament coming up. Apparently, they wanted Max and Marinette to come back and be a team together again, since they did so well before. Marinette thought that she should talk to Max, and see if he would be interested in joining her. She looked up, looking for Max, and found him already walking towards her. The look on his face did not inspire confidence.

“Hey, Marinette. I see that you have already seen the flier. I regret to inform you that I am unable to make it. They will have to do without us.”

Marinettes’ heart sank, but she put on a smile. “That’s fine, Max. I understand that you have something going on already. That’s more important than anything else, really.”

Max gave her an apologetic smile. Then, Marinette thought that it turned sly for a second. “You should tell them that Adrien has to replace me.”

Marinette froze. What Max said made sense, since Adrien was already going to be her partner. However, Max was the one they were asking for. 

“Well, I suppose I could...”

“Marinette, you have to! Go and represent the school! Adrien beat me. He is better than me! With you and him together, you would have a much larger chance of winning, even against professionals!”

Marinette swallowed. “If you insist.”

Max nodded, then left. In his place, Adrien walked up. “What was that about?” Marinette showed him the flier. “Are you going to do it?”

Marinette huffed. “I don’t know. Max is busy then, apparently, but he said that you could replace him.”

Adrien looked at her with shock on his face. “He is willingly letting me go in his place?”

Marinette nodded. “He does have one thing right. He said that with the two of us together, nobody stands a chance.”

Adrien gave her a sly smile. “Well, we should go get practicing, then.”

*.*.*

Max sat, watching the TV. It was time for the tournament, and Marinette and Adrien were walking to the main floor. He was absolutely not busy at all. In fact, he was watching the tournament with Kim, Ivan, and Mylene. Alix was supposed to arrive, but she was running late. Everyone else had managed to get tickets to the event itself.

Max had engineered this situation because, like literally everyone else in the class, he was an Adrienette shipper. Max just wanted to see his ship sail, and this was the best way to show how well they were together. He was excited to see what the results were.

*.*.*

Adrien sat next to Marinette as they waited for their turn. Bumping her shoulder, he asked “Are you nervous?”

Marinette shook her head, looking at him with confidence. “I beat up supervillains all the time. This is a piece of cake. Anyways, my playing skills are enough to kick your ass, everyone else will be easy.”

Adrien smiled. “So, I think that this might be a great time to make a small announcement.”

Marinette looked at him. “What sort of announcement?”

Adrien smiled. “That we’re dating. The class knows, but nobody else really does.”

Marinette grinned. “Only if we win. If we lose, I won’t want anything to do with you.”

Adrien was about to respond, when their names were called to go play. They walked to the main floor, and sat in the extremely comfortable chairs provided. Adrien looked at Marinette. “Ready?”

She nodded, and the game started. To show off some skills, they were starting off against some bots, showing off some teamwork. Adrien and Marinette had had the same thought about this part, though. If they really showed off, their potential opponents were going to learn some of their moves. They were professionals, after all. So, Adrien and Marinette beat the bots with the least amount of luster that they could. The crowd was beginning to become bored, until the announcer introduced their first match.

Adrien and Marinette gave each other small smiles, then turned back to the game. They started to explode with movement, bouncing around the other fighters, trading off who was fighting who, until the two players were beaten. The crowd stared in complete silence, then erupted in cheers. Adrien and Marinette played like this for the next while, climbing their way up the scoreboard. Each time they faced a new opponent, they used a different strategy. One time, they would trade opponents, the next, they wouldn’t. One time, they would play defensively, the next time was offense. They scattered their moves, so the next group would have no idea what they would get. By the time they were facing off against the best team, they were undefeated.

One look at the last two was enough to say that they were in for a tough fight. Marinette and Adrien had seen these two sitting off in the sidelines, watching intently. Adrien had thought that these two were there to watch, but he was obviously wrong. So, Adrien found himself shaking hands with Chloe and Nathanael. Adrien was staring at Chloe. He had never thought that Chloe would ever get into video games like this, and yet, here she was. Maybe Nathanael had a part to play in this. 

This game was by far the hardest. Marinette and Adrien were neck to neck with Chloe and Nathanael, all health almost gone. Adrien was struck by a sudden thought, and said “Let’s go.”

That was a code used in akuma attacks if there were multiple targets. He and Marinette focused on Nathanael taking off the rest of his health, removing him from the game. This left Adrien vulnerable to Chloe, who took advantage of this, and removed Adrien from the game. However, as she did this, Marinette took her bot in and immediately defeated Chloe. Chloe let out a small scream, and stiffened. Adrien was almost scared that she would have a fit, but instead, she looked up and smiled at Marinette. 

“That was impressive, Marinette! That was super cool!”

Adrien looked at Nathanael, who looked no less impressed. The announcer walked up to them, and declared them the winners. As they left the arena, Adrien and Marinette scooped up Chloe and Nathanael, taking them with them. 

“I didn’t know that you two were playing as well!” Marinette exclaimed. 

Chloe beamed. “We took advantage of everyone being distracted by you two joining.”

Adrien looked sideways at Chloe. “I didn’t know you two played.”

Chloe laughed. “Nathanael got me into video games, and I just managed to get the strategy down easily. When my father found out, he said that I should try out in some smaller tournaments, and Nathanael and I managed to win each one, until we made it here. Where did that teamwork come from?”

Marinette laughed. “You could say that we were inspired by Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

The group laughed as they left the arena. Alya and Nino met up with them, and the six of them went to dinner together, joking and laughing like they had always been friends.


	19. Day 19: Best Friends

They were best friends. 

Everyone knew it. Just best friends. At least, according to them, they were best friends. Everyone else said it as more of: they were “Best Friends” *wink.

They have gone and tried to date other girls, but something always kept them away from other girls. Sometimes, it was bad luck. Other times, it was getting akumatized. One time, it was both.

Everyone knew that Kim and Max didn’t really figure that they were more than just “Best Friends”. However, the class never saw one without the other. Kim always supported Max, and Max always supported Kim. They were almost as inseparable as Adrienette, or Djwifi. 

While the class never spoke of it, literally everyone in the class supported the two of them. Everyone was actually pissed off at Chloe, since she akumatized Kim, but she did it for a good cause. If kim was with her, he would never be with Max. So, she said no. Then she laughed at him. For that, Chloe was now terribly sorry.

Actually, come to think of it, Max has never really shown a large interest in girls. Maybe he does know. Kim, however, doesn’t know. And Max doesn’t know about Kim. If he did, Max might try to get Kim to do something about it. That would probably be the best course of action. But the class had an agreement to let this run it’s course.

So, nothing could have prepared them for what was about to happen.

One day, Kim came in holding Max’s hand. The next day, Max brought in some new running shoes, with the perfect blend of style and function. The next week, Max sat in Kims’ lap. Another week, Kim called Max “Babe” (Which Nino frowned at. That was his word.)

After a month of affection being increased by the two, Kim and Max had finally had enough. 

“Seriously? We have been dropping hints for a month, and you guys have nothing? You had less to work off of when Chloe was going to Nathanael!” Kim looked indignant. 

Marinette spoke up. “We already know.”

“We have known for the last two years.” Chloe was quick to put in.

“What did we know for two years?” Adrien asked. The entire class looked at him and laughed.

“No wonder you never noticed that Marinette had a hardcore crush on you!” alix managed to say between laughs. “You are so unobservant!”

Alya put a hand on his shoulder. “We knew that Kim and Max had a thing for each other.”

Adrien stared, looking between the two of them. Marinette stared at him with an incredulous face. The entire class looked at him with incredulous faces. Adrien looked back at Marinette and winked. Marinette giggled, then turned back to the two boys in question. Kim was obviously confused. 

“How did you know about Max and I two years ago? I only found out a few months ago!”

The class giggled. Chloe spoke again. “Because you two were so obvious! You and Max are so close, it was only a matter of time!”

The two boys looked at each other, then shrugged. Hugging each other, they went to sit next to each other, Max practically sitting on Kims’ lap. The teacher walked in, and saw how they were sitting. Letting out a tired sigh, she said “Well, finally!”

The class rioted.


	20. Day 20: Caught

Adrien and Marinette had a strange relationship, compared to everyone else. Of course, that was because nobody else was in two relationships with the same person. It was strange on the best of days, and really weird on the worst of days. But, it was never, ever, bad.

Adrien and Marinette had just finished taking out an akuma, when they realized that they only had a minute. So, they dashed to the top of a roof, and sat down, releasing their transformations. As their kwamis ate, the two teens sat and cuddled, watching the sunset. 

Unbeknownst to them, the reporters had seen them going to the top of the building, and they were out for a good scoop. What they didn’t know, though, was that they were about to get the best scoop they had ever gotten about the cat and bug. 

As soon as the kwamis were finished eating, Adrien and Marinette transformed back. They played around for a bit, but they found that they were extremely tired. So, after playing an advanced form of Tag, they lay down to rest. About 30 seconds after they lay down, they were asleep.

That was how the reporters found them. They got onto the roof, already broadcasting live to the entire world, and got a video of Chat Noir laying down, with Ladybug using his stomach as a pillow. Both were asleep. Ladybug was on her side, facing the upper part of Chats’ body, curled up into a small ball. Chat was on his back, and he had a hand on Ladybugs’ shoulder. Both were smiling peacefully. After looking for a second, the reporters left.

A few hours later, an embarrassed Marinette and Adrien sat in Marinettes’ living room, watching a replay of the video showing them sleeping. They had been woken up by Marinettes’ phone ringing, Alya having called as soon as she saw the footage. She had then gushed for an hour about the video, talking about how “Ladynoir was real” and such. Marinette had no idea what she was talking about for a single second of the conversation. 

Now, Marinette understood. The way that they were lying down was not a way that friends lay down. That was a lovers cuddle.

Letting out a yawn, Marinette leaned into Adrien. They were still tired, since the akuma had taken up literally the entire day. Adrien lay down on the floor, and Marinette leaned up against him. They fell asleep the same as before, both out within seconds. As such, they missed the door opening, and Marinettes’ parents letting in Alya and Nino. They also missed the pictures being taken, but not sent to the class this time. This time, Alya was looking at her phone, a look of concentration taking over her face. Nino leaned in, and the same look came over him as well. 

Marinette and Adrien were in the same position as Ladybug and Chat Noir had been. (To be fair, it is a comfortable position.) Alya looked intensely at the sleeping duo, and shook her head, unable to believe it.

“Holy-” Alya slapped a hand onto Ninos’ mouth.

“Don’t say anything. They were keeping it secret for a reason.”

Nino nodded. Alya and Nino sat down on the couch, and were asleep in no time. Alya had spent the day dragging Nino around to watch the fight. They were also exhausted. Also, it was very rare when you find out that your best friends are superheroes. That sort of thing is exhausting. 

Alya and Nino didn’t see that Tom and Sabine were back in the doorway, holding Marinettes’ phone, and armed with instructions from Marinette if this situation ever happened. Sabine took a picture of the sleeping Alya and Nino, and posted it onto the text conversation with the class. Once Adrien and Marinette shifted positions, Tom picked up Alyas’ phone and did the same with Adrien and Marinette. They smiled at each other, and left to tend the bakery, leaving the sleeping teens alone.


	21. Day 21: Distance

Alya sighed. She was sitting at her desk at her house, typing an email to Nino. Nino had gotten an opportunity to go do some DJ-ing at a professional establishment, since they were impressed with his demonstration that Nino did on TV. Nino had begged, and Adrien, by some miracle, managed to free up his schedule enough to go with.

Now, Alya and Marinette were left alone with no boys to cuddle with. So, they improvised, and cuddled with each other. While they cuddled, they would send a picture to the boys, saying that they had been replaced. The boys always responded with a picture of them staying far apart, saying that they were going to get them back.

Alya sent the usual picture, and she leaned more into Marinette.

“I miss Nino. He has been gone too long. He needs to be back here!”

Marinette nodded. “Adrien is going to get a massive cuddle when he gets here.”

Alya smiled, giving Marinette a knowing look. “And, I hope that there is a kiss in there, somewhere.”

Marinette smirked. “We don’t kiss as much as you and Nino. Just the occasional peck here and there.”

Marinette decided not to mention the amount of times Ladybug and Chat Noir had kissed…

Alya pulled up her legs, so she was curled up into Marinette. Marinette put her arm around Alyas’ shoulder, leaning her head onto the red hair. They sat there for a while, until Alya got the response text. The picture sent was confusing. It was Adrien, sitting on an unfamiliar chair, giving off a smirk. It looked so much like Chat Noir, Marinette was a little scared that Alya might think it suspicious.

“Something is suspicious here.” Alya examined the picture more closely. “Those seats are different than the seats in the hotel room they were at.”

Marinette shrugged. “We will have to ask them about that when they get back tomorrow.”

They sat and examined the picture, then watched TV for another 30 minutes, until a sound broke them out of their concentration.

Coming from outside was a strange noise, sounding like rock music. The odd thing was that it was coming from right outside Alyas’ room. There were indistinct lyrics, then the door flew open, right as the music hit the chorus.

Adrien and Nino stood in the doorway, wearing black jackets with white shirts, and black sunglasses. 

“The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town!”

They had synchronized their entrance to the chorus of “The boys are back in town”. It was only funny to them, since they had taken an English class when they were younger, and understood the lyrics. Alyas’ sisters looked on from the background, wondering what the two girls were laughing hysterically about.

Alya threw herself into Nino, while Marinette jumped at Adrien. True to form, Alya was kissing Nino, and Marinette was being held up by Adrien. Marinette curled up into a ball, forcing Adrien to hold her up, or drop her. Adrien smiled, and moved to the couch. Marinette thought that he was going to sit down, having her sit in his lap. Instead, his smile turned into a grin, and he dropped her onto the couch.

Yelping, Marinette landed on the cushion. Right after she landed, Adrien sat on her torso, saying “Alya, your couch is very uncomfortable. It reminds me of that time that I sat on Marinette.”

Alya and Nino laughed, but were still “saying hi”. Adrien turned and let Marinette sit up before sitting next to her. “Miss me?”

Marinette nodded, then leaned in for a quick kiss. “Welcome home, Adrien.”


	22. Chapter 22: Whoops

Adrien was on one of his usual visits to Marinettes’ house, late at night in the guise of Chat Noir. He sat on her balcony, drinking the hot chocolate she had brought with her, while she talked about one of her upcoming designs she was working on. They had been there for about an hour, and Adrien had loved every single second of it. He loved talking to Marinette about her designs, since she got so fired up and inspired.

Right now, she as talking about a jacket she planned to make for Nino. It kept with his usual color scheme and had reds and blues. The symbol on his shirt was on the upper left torso, and the hood looked like Ninos’ hat. Adrien didn’t actually have a clue on how she was going to make this.

Marinette talked about the different fabrics she would need, and what types of stitching would need to be done, and Adrien sat and listened. He didn’t actually know enough about fashion to give too much input, but he did know enough to know that this was quite an ambitious project.

Adrien must have nodded off at one point, because Marinette was suddenly poking him in the stomach. Adrien jumped, and knocked a plant off of a nearby table, sending it crashing to the floor. Next to go was his hot chocolate. He tumbled backwards over his chair, and landed with a hard thump. His foot extended as he fell, and kicked the sketchbook out of Marinettes’ hand, and over the side. 

Adrien stood, looking over the edge. “Whoops.” 

Marinette looked at him, her eyes wide. Then, she started laughing. It wasn’t a small little giggle, it was a full-on laugh. Adrien clapped a hand over her mouth before she could wake the neighbors, or, even worse, her parents. After he was satisfied that she was going to be quiet, Adrien jumped off of the edge.

Grabbed her sketchbook, which landed on a dry spot, and was completely fine, Adrien extended his baton and went back up. Handing the sketchbook to Marinette, he grinned. “Sorry, Princess. I slipped.”

Marinette scoffed. “Well, that certainly was quite the slip. I’m surprised nothing broke, except the potted plant and your fragile ego.”

Adrien put a hand on his chest in mock outrage. “I can’t believe that you did this to me!”

Marinette giggled. “Get used to it Chaton. There’s much more where that came from.”


	23. Chapter 23: Sick Day

Chloe was standing outside her hotel, chewing her lip. Nathanael was home sick today, and Chloe wanted to go be with him. However, she also had a reputation to uphold at school as the girl who was there all the time, and didn’t flake out. Chloe had been standing there for several minutes now, thinking about her choices. Should she go be with Nathanael, or uphold her status as the queen of the school, never missing a day?

Chloe sighed and made up her mind. She started off, dragging her feet in the beginning, but increasing pace as her decision became more and more clear. Chloe smiled as she walked towards the school. She entered the doors, drawing the attention of literally everyone. She was walking in alone for the first time in several months. Chloe burst through the classroom doors, and stared the teacher down.

“Nathanael will not be in class today. I will also not be in attendance. Good day.”

With that, Chloe turned and walked back out of the school, going in the direction of Nathanaels’ house. She approached the doors, and was surprised to see Nathanael beginning to step out of his house. His face was pale, and his eyes were red and puffy. 

“Oh, hey Chloe. I was just on my way to school.”

“Excuse me? You are not going to school like that!”

Nathanael shrugged. “My parents say that I am not going to stay home, so...”

Chloe grabbed his hand. “Well then we are going to my place.”

With that, Chloe dragged Nathanael to the hotel, and ordered a bowl of hot soup to be brought to her room.

*.*.*

Alya sat in her seat, too stunned to move. Chloe had just walked in and given her announcement, before turning back out the door. Alya hadn’t known Chloe for too long, but even Alya knew that Chloe had a perfect attendance, and would not want to screw it up. What was going on?


	24. Day 24: Wrong Number

Adrien was sitting in his room, watching TV, when his phone chimed. He had set a specific ringtone for Marinette, so he knew that it was her texting. He picked up his phone, and scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

**Marinette: _OMIGOD Alya, do you know what just happened? Adrien just asked if I wanted to go to a Jagged Stone concert next week!! He said that he could even get backstage passes if I wanted!! But, I was already planning on doing that with him, since Jagged gave me a backstage pass for whenever I am at a concert of his!!!! What do I do?????_**

Adrien stared at the text, his mind reeling wildly. Marinette already had backstage passes? Of course!! She made Jaggeds’ favorite pair of glasses, as well as one of the best album covers he had ever had!! That made sense. He really should have thought of that before he had asked her. 

Maybe Adrien could give the tickets to Alya and Nino, then…

They might like that, and they could see Jagged Stone, in concert, from a position that they never would be able to in any other situation. Yeah, he could do that. Smiling, Adrien picked up his phone.

**Adrien: _Mari, you got the wrong friend with the first initial “A”. And, wow, I didn’t think of that!!_**

**Marinette: _AAHH!! Adrien! I’m sorry, I thought it was Alya!!_**

**Adrien: _NP. So, do you think that Alya and Nino would like some Jagged tickets?_**


	25. Day 25: My Favorite Things

Marinette was sitting next to Adrien, well, sitting half on him, as they watched the movie. Adrien had said that he loved watching musicals, but he hadn’t seen too many, so Marinette was introducing him to a few of them. Tonight, they were watching “The Sound of Music.” Marinette would hum along with the songs every once in a while, even though she knew every song by heart. This was one of her favorite musicals of all time.

When it came to “My Favorite Things”, Adrien stiffened. “I know this song. My mother would sing it all the time. She even taught me to sing it with her.”

Marinette smiled. As Julie Andrews sang on screen, Marinette sang along. Adrien looked at her, his eyes betraying that he was thinking hard. Then, he started to sing. But, he didn’t sing the same notes as her, he sang harmony with her. They stood and started to dance together, Adrien swinging Marinette around, Marinette hugging him tightly. When they got to the end of the song, Adrien dipped her down into a deep dip.

Marinette looked into his eyes, and smiled. It had been a while since she had had this much fun singing along to music. Adrien held her in the dip, and kissed her brow. Pulling her up, Adrien sat her down onto the couch. Marinette pulled him down next to her, cuddling into the side of him as they continued watching their movie.

Another song started to play, and Adrien flung up his hands. “I really know a lot of these songs, don’t I?”

Marinette looked at him. “You know this one as well?”

Adrien nodded, smiling.

“You wait, little girl, on an empty stage

For Fate to turn the light on

Your life, little girl, is an empty stage

That men will want to write on”

Marinette smiled, happy that he knew this song as well. Adrien stood up, pulling her up with him, and set her onto the couch as he knelt down.

“You are sixteen, going on seventeen

Baby, it’s time to thinking

Better beware, be canny and carefully

Baby, you’re on the brink”

Adrien was now walking around her as he sang, and dancing in much the same way they were on the screen. He sang Rolfs’ part perfectly, not missing a single note. Eventually, it was Marinettes’ turn. She flipped the scales, and sang her part as perfectly as she could, dancing around him, and acting like Liesl was on screen.

When that song was done, they collapsed onto the couch huffing. Adrien pulled her into a hug. “You were wonderful, Mari!!”

Marinette giggled. “How did you know that song?”

Adrien laughed. “I told you, I like musicals. That ended up on one of my playlists. I didn’t know it was from this movie!”

Alya and Nino suddenly burst in. Alya was putting her phone into her pocket. “Girl, you didn’t tell me it was musical night!”

Nino looked at Adrien, a hurt expression on his face. “You never told me you could sing!!”

Adrien grinned. It was then that both his and Marinettes’ phones started chiming. Ninos’ phone was going off as well, but he didn’t seem to notice. Adrien pulled out his phone, and looked at the group chat with the class. There were several pictures of him and Marinette, from both “My Favorite Things” and “Sixteen Going on Seventeen”. Alya and Nino had been hiding for a while. Adriens’ favorite picture was the one where he was holding Marinette in a dip, and was kissing her forehead.

A little bit later, “Goodbye” started to play, and Adriens’ hands were back in the air. “Seriously?”

Marinette and the others laughed, and they all sang along. Who knew that Alya could hold such a good soprano note?


	26. Day 26: Umbrella

Adrien groaned. He was leaving after the musical sing along happened, and it was now a heavy downpour outside. He hung his head, and started to walk into the deluge, but something wrapped around his middle, stopping him. Turning, he saw Marinette standing behind him. 

“I think you might want this.” She offered out an umbrella to him.

“Thanks!! Plagg would not have been happy if I walked in the rain. I’ll see you tomorrow!” Adrien kissed her, and walked into the storm, holding the umbrella up. Something about it seemed to be… familiar.

Adrien walked through his front doors, and nearly hung up the umbrella by instinct, but remembered that it wasn’t his. So, he took it with him to his room, and set it in the collection of things that Marinette had given him on his walks home. There were several jackets, and a pair of gloves from when there was a freak cold front that chilled everything. Everyone thought that it was an akuma, but it was just nature being rude.

Adrien set the umbrella down, and noticed something strange. There was a logo on the handle, one that he recognized. It was the same logo that was printed on every piece of clothing that he owned. The Agreste company logo. It hit Adrien like a bolt of lightening. This was the same umbrella that he had given Marinette that fateful day in the rain. Adrien held it reverently. This was a token of their relationship. This was a sign of when Marinette realized that she liked Adrien. 

The next day, Adrien swung by the bakery as Chat Noir. He had deliberately chosen a time that Marinette would be working in the bakery, and not be in her room. She had given Adrien permission to enter through her skylight whenever he wanted, as long as he did not go snooping through anything. Tikki was always there to make sure that that rule was obeyed at all times. 

Adrien gave the red kwami a smile and a wave as he set down the umbrella. He then made a shushing motion with his finger, and left through the skylight. Landing on the ground, Adrien transformed and walked in through the front doors. Marinette saw him and ushered him into the back. It was time for another baking lesson. This time, it only took about two minutes before the flour flew.

After an intense baking lesson, the likes of which could only be taught by the Dupain-Chengs, Adrien and Marinette were getting cleaned up and hanging out on Marinettes’ room. Adrien saw the umbrella, leaning unassumingly by her bed. Marinette was walking around, talking about some of her designs. Then, she stopped, looking at the umbrella. She picked it up, and looked at it. 

“Really?” She turned around, an eyebrow raised. “I was trying to return it to you.”

Adrien scoffed. “That has been in your possession for months. It belongs to you, now.”

Marinette smiled, setting the umbrella back down. “Well, then I shall treasure it forever.”


	27. Day 27: Profound confession

Adrien and Marinette were sitting with Alya and Nino when it happened. Marinette, in keeping with her usual clumsiness, managed to trip on the way back to the table they were all sitting at. The downside to this was the fact that Marinette was carrying back three mugs of Hot Chocolate for everyone except Nino (because he is an unholy mutant who doesn’t like hot chocolate. He got tea, instead.) The other downside was the fact that she was facing Adrien at the time. So, naturally, all of the hot chocolate ended up all over his white jacket.

“Marinette Alexandra Dupain-Cheng. What have you done to my perfectly white designer jacket?”

Marinette looked up, and saw Adrien swooping down to pick her up, a big goofy smile on his face. He wasn’t upset about the shirt. He just took it off and put it into his bag. Marinette gave him a grin of her own.

“My middle name isn’t Alexandra.”

Adrien scoffed. “As if. I am expert on guessing peoples’ middle names. Nino, you are Nino dedeejay Lahiffe. Alya, you are Alya Catherine Cesaire (Marinette scoffed). And, Marinette, you are Marinette Samantha Dupain-Cheng.”

The table erupted into raucous laughter, prompting the manager to kick them out of the cafe. They walked down the street, and tried to guess everyones’ middle names. 

“Alya Bellisimo Cesaire.” _Nope_

“Nino The Hottest Guy Ever Lahiffe” _Nino, you don’t guess your own name._

“Adrien Adam Agreste.” _Nice alliteration, but nope._

“Marinette Peeta Dupain-Cheng” _My name isn’t just one massive bread pun, guys._

Eventually, everyone had their names revealed. Everyone, except for Marinette, that is. She was remaining very tight-lipped about her middle name. Eventually, Alya and Nino had to leave to go to an event Nino managed to DJ for. Adrien sat next to Marinette, still guessing middle names. As such, he almost missed it when Marinette spoke quietly.

“I am named after my grandmother, Catherine.”

Adrien stopped, his mouth open, before smiling. “Marinette Catherine Dupain-Cheng.”

Marinette smiled, pulling Adrien into a hug. “She was very dear to me. I miss her very much.”

Adrien hugged her back. “Well, she definitely left behind a spectacular granddaughter.”

Marinette giggled, and cuddled into his side. Adrien leaned his head onto her head. “You know, it is about time that I get some payback for my shirt.”

Fifteen minutes later, Adrien was regretting his decision to try to tickle Marinette. She was good at wrestling.


	28. Day 28: I wanted to give this to you, but...

“What’s this?” Adrien picked up a light blue jacket from Marinettes’ desk. 

“Oh, that is a jacket I was making for you.”

Adrien looked at Marinette skeptically. “But, this has been sitting on your desk for a few months, now.”

Marinette looked at him sheepishly. “Yeah… I was going to give it to you, but...”

Adrien took a closer look, and realized that the shade of blue was… familiar. “This looks like the same material of the scarf my father got for me.”

Looking up, Adrien saw the sheepish look on Marinette. “I… have something to tell you...”

Adrien smiled. “I know. When I put it on, I felt an inconsistency in the seam. I didn’t think anything of it, until the derby hat competition. You mentioned that you sign everything. When I put the scarf on after that, I noticed that the inconsistency was a signature. Yours, in fact. I asked my father about it, but he didn’t remember any other creations of yours, except for that hat. So, I knew that it was a stolen gift.”

Marinette stared. “You knew that I gave it to you?”

Adrien nodded. “I figured that you wanted me to think it was from my father, which is why you didn’t tell me earlier. So, I decided not to tell you that I knew. It was sweet of you.”

Marinette seemed like she was about to faint. Adrien picked up the jacket. “I’m going to wear this, now.” With that, he pulled it over his head, not even bothering to take off the over shirt he had on already. “Fits like a glove!!”

Marinette giggled. “You’re supposed to wear just one shirt underneath it.”

Adrien gave her a mock glare. “You don’t know my life! You don’t know what I went through!! I earned the right to wear two shirts under a jacket!”

Marinette laughed, and pushed him over. Adrien was about to learn not to wrestle with Marinette again. Luckily, he did not go home with any bruises.


	29. Day 29: I Do

“You have a miraculous.”

“I do.”

“You also have… cat ears?”

“I do.”

“And a silver staff that extends to however long you want it.”

“I do.”

Adrien and Ladybug were standing on top of a building, figuring out the effects of the latest akuma. The akuma had hit Ladybug with a strange light, and she forgot everything to do with anyone who wasn’t herself. That made things a little difficult for Adrien, who was not making sure she knew that he was not an enemy. They had been talking for a few minutes, and Ladybug seemed to be taking things rather well, now. At least, she wasn’t attacking him, calling him an akuma. That was not a fun experience to have.

“Why do I feel like I can trust you with my life?” Ladybug was back to skeptical.

Adrien sighed. He didn’t want to tell her this, because it could be taken as him trying to take advantage of her memory loss. “We know who we are under the mask. I know who you are, and you know who I am. We are also… dating...”

Ladybug scoffed. “Well, that is surprising. I don’t think that I could date someone as flirty and pun filled as you were when I first saw you.”

Adrien looked down. “I know. It took a while before you started to even see me.”

Ladybug stiffened, and looked down at him, her face betraying an emotion he could not quite place. “You really are telling the truth, aren’t you?”

Adrien nodded, still not looking at her. “We have been partners for a long time, and together for a short time. You figured me out first, and had to tell me who you were.”

Suddenly, Adriens’ arms were filled with red as Ladybug rushed forward to hug him. Adrien didn’t know what this meant, if she remembered for some reason, or if she was trying to comfort him.

“I don’t want to leave your arms. Do you know why?” 

Ah. It was the second option. “We would hug after a particularly nasty akuma all the time. It could be that.”

Ladybug shook her head. “This is more than comfort. This is… I just don’t want to leave.”

Adrien chuckled. “Now you know how I feel when we kiss.”

Ladybug looked up at him, her face twisting. Then, without warning, she lunged forward, planting her lips onto his. The stayed like that for several seconds, hugging and kissing, until Ladybug released him.

“You’re right. It’s even better when we kiss.”

Adrien smiled. “It always is, My Lady.”

Suddenly, something strange passed over her face. It seemed like she had just hit onto an epiphany of some kind. “ _Chaton_?”

That was a name she had not yet called him, and he didn’t say that it was his nickname. “Ladybug?”

“I remember you. I know who you are! You are _Mon Chaton_!!!”

Adrien smiled the biggest smile he ever remembered having. He scooped her up and held her tightly, and she held back just as tight.

“I still don’t remember anyone else, but I remember you, and that is enough for now.”

Adrien held her in his arms, nearly weeping from joy. “Let’s go take care of our friend.”

With that, they jumped down and resumed the fight. The battle this time around was short, and with a burst of ladybugs, the damage done to everyone was restored. Adrien and Marinette left the scene, and landed on a rooftop, where they lay down and transformed. Marinette went over to Adrien, and lay her head onto his stomach, looking up at the sky. Adrien looked down at her.

“You remember everything?”

“I do.”


	30. Day 30: Unmasked

Alya was recording the fight, as usual, when it happened. Nino was with her, as always, and he saw it all as well. The thing was, Alya didn’t know what to do with this, now. This changed everything.

The fight was going very well, until after Ladybug had used her lucky charm. About 5 minutes after she did that, the akuma punched Ladybug hard enough to send her flying into the very alley that Alya and Nino occupied. A few seconds after she landed, too dazed to do anything, he rmiraculous gave an insistent beep, and a pink light shimmered up the form. Alya gazed, transfixed, as the light revealed none other than her best friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Nino stiffened, and his eyes turned upwards. Alya thought that he was trying to unsee what he had just seen. Alya, though, just stared at Marinette, who was groggily standing up. Making up her mind, Alya rushed forward, and helped Marinette stand. Marinette looked at Alya, then put her hand on her shoulder. 

“Thanks A-” Marinette froze, looking at her arm. The very not red and black arm. She swirled around, and dashed to where she fell. Picking something up, Marinette reached into her purse, and pulled out a cookie. As Marinette made her way back to Alya, the cookie seemed to just… disappear. On closer, inspection, Alya saw why. There was a red creature sitting in the palm of Marinettes’ hand, eating the last few crumbs. 

“We will talk about his later.” Marinette was about to pull on her transformation, when Nino spoke. 

“Adrien...”

Alya looked at Nino, planning on seeing where he was looking, to greet their other friend. But, Nino wasn’t looking at the end of the alley, he was looking up at the fight. That was when it struck Alya. Turning and seeing the look on her best friend confirmed it. Adrien was dating Marinette, and Chat Noir was dating Ladybug. If Marinette was Ladybug, then Chat Noir had to be Adrien. 

“We will talk of this later, but do not tell anyone about me, or him.”

With that said, Marinette transformed, and rejoined the fight. Nino walked up to her.

“What a night, am I right?” Nino gave her a shaky smile. Alya merely grunted. “Alya, don’t beat yourself up that you didn’t figure out that our two classmates were really superheroes fighting crime with magical powers that probably were used to cover identities. And, that they didn’t reveal their identities. I’ve read your comics. It is never easy.”

Alya nodded. “I guess that we have to help them.”

Nino nodded, and Alya led the way as the fight continued along the street.


	31. Day 31: I'm Yours, Forever

“We need to talk, Marinette.” Tikki flew over to Marinettes’ side. “There is something important to tell you.”

Marinette nodded, pulling her feet up onto her chair, and resting her knees on her chin.

“You are planning on fighting Hawkmoth once and for all tomorrow. I need to tell you what will happen when you win. Once that happens, you will need to make a choice. Keep your miraculous, and keep being Ladybug, but without a mission, or give them up, and live your own life.”

Marinette stared, unable to think clearly. Give up Tikki? “But, there will always be a villain to face. Maybe not a supervillain, but there are always people”

Tikki nodded. “There is one other part of it. Chat Noir also has to agree to stay. Without the black cat, your powers would become overpowering, and could corrupt you. Creation needs its’ balance: Destruction.”

Marinette nodded again. “I guess that we need to talk to Chat, then.

*.*.* 

Adrien sat on his bed, having just been given much the same lecture from Plagg. Give up his miraculous? Was he insane? That was not about to happen. Unless Marinette said no. If that happened, he would willingly give up the ring. 

He straightened when Plagg suddenly stopped talking, and looked at him funny. “You have a message. Transform and listen to it.”

Adrien did as he was told, and found a message from Ladybug. She was asking if they could meet at the Eiffel Tower ASAP. Adrien sent his reply of “yes”, and was soon off. Adrien knew what this was about. They were to talk about their miraculous.

“Hey, Adrien. I’m guessing that you already know why I pulled you out here?”

Adrien nodded. Here is comes. 

“I don’t want to give them up.” Wait, what? “I don’t want to lose my Chat, I don’t want to lose this bond. However, when we beat Hawkmoth, there won’t be anywhere for us to go. 

Adrien nodded. “So, we give up our miraculous.”

Marinette looked up. “I am asking for your opinion. I need a second mind. Mine is torn.”

Adrien walked over to her, grabbing her by the shoulders. “Marinette, I will do whatever you choose. It will be the correct choice, because you made it. I will follow whatever you choose. I am yours, forever.”

Marinette looked up, her eyes determined. “We will keep them. Who knows what might come in handy?”

*.*.*

The next day, Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared in front of their meeting place to fight Hawkmoth. And, sure enough, there he was. The day passed slowly for some, but for the two heroes, it wasn’t long enough. They fought boxes away, when Alya noticed something creeping up from behind. After that, it was childs’ play. 

They gave their goodbyes to Paris, saying that if needed, they would rise again. With a wink and a wave, Ladybug and Chat Noir left the reporters behind, going to a certain bakery. Thus, began the beginning of a new life, one of joy and opportunity. Ten years later, and nobody had any regrets. Chloe had ended up marrying a politician, but Nathanael understood. It was an arranged marriage after all. Anyways, he was also getting married to the person sharing my workspace. 

Alya and Nino had been married for a few years, and Adrien and Marinette were engaged. Everyone was at Nathanaels’ wedding, waiting for the bride. Nobody actually knew who the bride was meant to be. Every time she was brought up, Nathanael would sigh, keeping things quiet after that. 

So, it came as quite the shock when Chloe walked through the door. Well, walking in this instance meant floating down the aisle, looking radiant. With a cry, the marriage was completed. Adrien sat down, and felt hands grab his back, rubbing the muscles. It always felt good when Marinette massaged him. She scooted next to him, and cuddled up.

“They’re such a good pair. They really set the whole thing up, and that takes a level of commitment that it is rare to see from them.

Marinette grabbed his hand. “Well, then, I guess that telling you about the baby might be a little but much>”

The look of the blond face was entirely worth it.


End file.
